Second Chances and New Beginnings, the Sequel
by Sandra3
Summary: The conclusion to Second Chances and New Beginnings


Second Chances, and new Beginnings, the Sequel 2

This is the conclusion to my FK story, "Second Chances and New Beginnings." 

And as always, I do not own the rights to the characters from Forever Knight, nor any episode I have mentioned in this story. There are several characters that I have written in this story, that are mine. All others are the property of Sony/Tri-Star, Paragon, James Parriott, Barney Cohen, and etc.

Now, onto the story.

"Second Chances and New Beginnings, the Sequel"

"Nat," Nick Knight replied from the bottom floor of the loft, to his new bride Natalie. "Hurry up! Tracy will be here any minute, to bring us to the Airport!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can, love," She replied as she emerged from their bedroom door on the 2nd floor. "I just can't get over the feeling, I'm forgetting something."

"Don't worry, love," He said, looking up to her. "If we do, we can buy it once we get there."

"I can't believe we're spending a whole month, in Hawaii."

"Neither would I have believed it was possible either, last year. But just look at me now," he replied, smiling up to her. "I'm actually beginning to get some color in my cheeks!"

"Ah! That's what I forgot, sunscreen!"

"Is that really necessary? I mean, I've been mortal for quite a while now, and I haven't had to use any, so far."

"Nick, what is wrong with that statement?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Ok. Toronto: Winter, cold. Hawaii: Fun, sun." She said as she walked down the steps and stopped in front of him, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "The operative word being sun."

"Ok, so we pack sunscreen, and I promise I will wear it." He replied as he pulled her to him and began to kiss her passionately, unaware that the lift had engaged and stopped on the floor.

"A-hum," a voice said from behind them. "Don't you want to save that for the honeymoon?"

They both turned around red faced, to come face to face with Tracy.

"Sorry Trace. I think we are ready to go."

"Are you sure you don't want to just forget it and stay here? You seem to be starting all ready."

"Very funny, Tracy," Nat replied, smiling. "But can you imagine actually seeing a tan on him?" 

"Not really, Nat. But, we'll see when you get back. And don't worry about Sydney. He will be just fine at my place, until you get back."

"Thanks Trace," Nat replied, as she picked up Sydney and held him to her face. "Well Sydney, you be good for Tracy here, ok?" He licked her face, and she hugged him again then placed him down on the leather sofa.

"Tracy," Nick said. "All the numbers you will need are on the desk and here," He replied as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to her, "And here are the keys to the loft, the garage and the Caddy."

"Ok, Nick. Are we all ready to go?" Tracy asked, as she helped lug their luggage to the lift.

Six hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Knight, were in Hawaii. When they left home it was 7:00am, but with the time change, they arrived at 3pm, Hawaii Time, which was in reality, almost 20 hours in the air. Nick kissed her deeply on the lips as they disembarked from the plane, and the smile on his face was not lost on Natalie. "A little more than you could ever imagine. Huh," She asked him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nat," He said awe. "I never imagined it would look this beautiful and you would look so good, in this beautiful sun."

"It is spectacular. But before we do anything, I think we need to get to our Hotel and get a little sleep. That was a very long trip."

Nick yawned, then shook his head to agree. "Yes, it does take a little out of you. Come on, love."

Nat had no idea what accommodations he had in mind for them, but the minute she opened the door to their room, her mouth fell open. "Nick, this is beautiful," She replied, as she looked around the Penthouse suite.

"Nothing but the best for my lady," he replied. "And since we are going to be here for an entire month, I thought it would be better than just an ordinary hotel room."

"Yes, it would be," she replied as walked around the sitting area/kitchen of the suite, then walked through the adjoining doorway, into the bedroom, noticing the inviting round bed, that was centered in the middle of the room. She hugged Nick's neck then replied, "Oh, Nick, this room is breathtaking." She kissed him on the lips then continued with, "You know, you are just too good to me."

He returned the kiss passionately and replied against her lips, "Like I said earlier, Nat. Nothing but the best for my lady." 

Nat flopped down on the round bed then said seductively, "Come over her and join me." She then yawned deeply. He obeyed, yawning himself. "I know what I want to do in this bed Nick, but I don't think I can hold my head up another minute."

He kissed her on the lips and replied, "I don't think I could keep mine up, either." He snuggled up beside her and within minutes, they were deeply asleep. 

About 3 hours later, they woke up refreshed and began to get cleaned up for their evening on the town. They had no plans but just to get something to eat and then maybe take in a show, if time permitted. But after dinner, they realized they were still a little jet lagged and went back to their hotel and went back to sleep.

The next morning was completely different. They found they were ready for a day out on the town and made reservations for several shows, that evening. And Nat could not believe how natural Nick looked in shorts. Granted he didn't have a lot of color on his legs yet, but she imagined spending a month in a tropical paradise, he would look like he was born in the sun in just a matter of days. They had just made their way out of a restaurant after eating lunch, when Nick stopped in his tracks. Imagining the worst, Nat was trying to get him out of the sun, but he would not move with her. "Nick? Nick? What is it? Are you all right?"

He shook his head up and down to clear it, then kissed her deeply on the lips. "I'm fine, Nat. But that older lady who is sitting on the left of that café across the street that is giving her order to the waiter. She looks somewhat familiar. And," he said, as she saw him concentrating with his still present vampiric hearing, he heard a very familiar voice with a slight German accent. "It's her, Nat."

"Who?"

"Lilly. You remember I told you about the Abarat and the family I helped get out of East Germany?"

"Yes. Lilly Toffler. Are you sure it's her? It has been a while since you saw her, and she would be in her late 50 by now."

"It's her Nat. I heard her voice when she was talking to the waiter. I want to say hello, but it's way too crowded for me to speak to her, out in the open like this. Can you imagine her trying to explain to everyone around her how she could have known me in Germany 33 years ago, when I should not have been but 6 years old?"

"Don't worry, Nick. I've got an idea. You stay here. I won't be but a minute." She left his side and walked over to the café and to where Lilly was sitting. "Ms. Toffler? Lilly Toffler?"

Lilly looked up and said, "Yes, that was my name, at one time. I'm sorry. Do I know you? I don't remember…"

"No you don't, but you know a friend of mine from 1966, when you and your family were trying to get out of East Germany. Nick Thomas?"

"Oh, my. Yes, I do remember Nicholas. Please sit down, Ms…"

"Sorry, my name is Natalie Lambert, from Toronto. Nick is here with me, and he saw you sitting at this table, but didn't want to say hello with this crowd, and…"

"I understand," Lilly interrupted. "And this is way to much of a coincidence for me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but before you told me Nicholas was here, I was really sad."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, but a professor friend of mine from Hawaii U, just found a copy of the Abarat on a recent trip to Rome. I just called Nicholas' number in Toronto to tell him the good news, but all I got was his recorder stating he would be out of town for a month."

"Yes, he and I are here. Would you like to see him? He's right across the street."

"Yes, but…He is in the sunlight?" Is he…"

"Yes, he is cured." Nat interrupted, then motioned with her hand for Nick to come over and join them.

As he walked across the street to them, Lilly's mouth was wide open. "Nicholas is that you? How did you…And without the Abarat?"

"It's a long story, Lilly," He replied as he hugged he hard. "One, I do not think can be discussed outside."

"I think that is an understatement," Nat replied. 

Nick wrapped his left arm around Nat's waist and proudly replied, "I don't know if Nat told you, but this is Natalie. My wife."

"No, she didn't! Wife! Oh Nick, that is wonderful! How long have you been married?"

"Two days," Natalie replied, as she hugged Nick.

"Two days!" She said with surprise. "And to think I've been married for 20 years and have 2 grand children."

"Listen, Lilly. We have a suite at the Aloha Sands and we do have a lot to discuss…"

"Not just that Nick. Lily has something she wants to tell you."

"Yes," Lilly said proudly. "A friend of mine From Hawaii U, has a copy of the Abarat. He told me what your cure says, and I was heading over there to see it myself, after I finish my lunch. Would you like to come along with me? Charles would welcome the company."

"A copy of the Abarat in Hawaii?"

"Odd place to find an ancient text, but my friend Charles just got back from an archeological dig in Rome, and he found it there. He knew I had been searching for it for a long time and called me when he got home. And since my husband is on a trip to Egypt, I said, why not?"

"And the cure is in it, then."

"Yes, but I don't think you need the cure written in it. I think you found it on your own."

"Yes, but I would still like to see what it says."

At Professor Charles Wilson's office, Lilly, Nat and Nick were greeted warmly. "Charles, this is my friend Nick and his wife, Natalie. He is interested in the Abarat also. Is it all right if we see it?"

"Sure, Lilly. I was working on the last of the translations, right before you walked in, and I would still be working on it, but I have a class starting in 15 minutes. I had just put it back into my safe when you got here, but if you would like to see it, I have no objections," He said, as he rose from his chair and moved a picture from the wall, to reveal a wall safe. He opened it up and took out a very ancient text from its contents. "Lilly, you may want to know, that I believe this is the original text."

"What? What about the one I found in Germany?"

"It may have been one of the copies of the original text, but I had this one carbon dated, and it is at least as old as the original. And I know from all of the references I have read about the original text, that it has number references on each page to an appendix that has more information to each individual cure. Most of the he copies I have heard off, when they were copied, the translator decided to just put the information from the appendix on the page of each individual cure. The Appendix was still there, but the information was placed on the page also, defeating the purpose of the Appendix in the first place. But Lilly, this one," He said as he tapped the cover, "Is the only one I have ever heard of, that includes the extra information in the Appendix only. So, I have no doubt it is the original."

"The Abarat! The original Abarat," Nick replied astounded.

"Yes. Lilly said you were searching for a cure that is in its bounds. I do not really believe in magic cures, but there are many who do believe."

"Yes. Do you mind if we look at it in private for a little while?"

"Not at all. Like I just said, I have a class starting in 15 minutes, and I need to be on my way. When you are finished with it, if you could put in back into the safe, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Thank you," Nick replied to the professor as the professor walked out of the door.

Lilly opened up the book to the page they needed, then looked over at Nick and Nat who were holding hands. "Nick? Are you ready for what the Abarat says about your cure?" 

He and Nat rose from their seat, to stand beside her. "Yes," He replied.

"Ok. This, as I told you in 1966, is written in Archaic Sanskrit, but I can read it, along with several other ancient texts," Lilly said, as she looked over at Nick. "Your cure is a three step process. The first step of the cure for one who can not walk into the sun, is you must be loved by one who does not cower away from your bestiality." Nick looked over at Nat and smiled. "Second," Lilly said, "You must love this person in return. And third, you must act on this love, and when you consummate your relationship, you must only take a little blood at a time. So, how did you do it, if I didn't know already?" She said smiling.

"Yep, the same way. But it was really a fluke, we found out."

"How is that," She asked curiously, as Nick and Nat looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I told you about the man who was trying to stop me from finding the cure." Lilly shook her head up and down to agree. "Well, he was the one who made me into a vampire. But about a hundred years before that, he made a woman into a Vampire. That was Janette who was sort of my sister, because we were both children of LaCroix. Well, I had not seen her for a very long time, until I moved to Toronto. She had been there for some time, but 1½ years ago, she moved to Montreal. There, she fell in love with a mortal. She eventually told him about herself, and he did not cower away when he saw the Vampire, but accepted her for who she was. They made love and she did drink from him, but she told me as soon as she took his blood, her heart felt contented with the small amount of blood and each time they made love, she needed less and less. But her happiness was short lived. Before she was totally free of the vampire, a ruthless businessman killed him. She sought revenge for his death and did kill one of the persons responsible for his death with a gun and that was when she completely crossed back over to the other side." 

"She is still mortal?"

"Sadly, no. It did work, but she was about to die, and I had to make a choice. Loose a person who was like a sister to me, or bring her back across against her wishes. I chose the later. I knew she would be mad, but like I said, she is sort of my sister, and I love her as one."

"Natalie, were you upset he did this?"

"Yes, at first, because he was willing to bring her over, but not willing to do the same thing for me," She replied as she held his hand tightly in her own, then looked him in the eyes, lovingly. "But then I realized his reasoning was the same as when I asked him to save my brother's life in the same way. I knew where he was coming from."

"Yes, it was like that Nat." He replied as he kissed her gently on the lips. "I am glad you understand about my and Janette's relationship. But," He said as he turned to Lilly. "We did try Janette's cure, but I lost control and almost killed Natalie." Lilly looked over at Nat, in shock. "But not for the reason you might imagine," Nick continued. "But because I had been drinking cow blood for so many years, and it was weakening my system. After I went back to human, not from a person, but from donated blood, I was able to control myself, and now I am here today, as a mortal. But with my master or should I say now ex-master, how long I can stay this way is up for debate."

"Oh!" Lilly expounded. "There is one thing you might like to know. The appendix Charles told you about. I did not get a good enough look at the Abarat we found in Germany to notice everything written on the page for your cure. But, I also doubt as little time as you Master had the text in his hands, he would not have noticed anything about it, nor would he have been able to see the microscopic specks for each cure, that are actually numbers that reference a page in the appendix. Each cure in the Abarat is referenced in this manner, sort of an insurance policy that the full cure will not fall into…"

"The wrong hands," Nick finished. "So, that's what Charles was referring too when he said putting the entire cure together was defeating the purpose of the Appendix in the first place?"

"Yes, that is why the original writers of the Abarat, designed it that way," She said with confidence. "And according to the legend of the Abarat, once you are fully cured from a cure from it's bounds, it can not be reversed."

"What about Janette?" Nat asked.

"I just know what the legend says. It may be just that, or it may be she was not completely transformed when Nick made her a vampire again."

"Now that you mention it, you may be right, because of the way she lost the last of the Vampire."

"Why is that," Lilly and Nat replied together.

"It's possible for the final transformation to occur, she would have had to drink from Robert until she did not need to take his blood any more," He said as he pulled Nat to him, then continued. "Like what happened with us."

"Yes," Lilly replied. "That is a real possibility. But now you have the information from the Abarat, so maybe you can share the information with her, as well."

"Yes we will Lilly, and thank you so much for your dedication to helping me find the cure. You do know what it means…"

"Yes I do," She interrupted. "I do, because Bernard, father and myself owe you for what you did for us. If it were not for you, we would have still been in East Germany when the Berlin Wall came down," She said happily, then her expression began to get a little sad.

"Lilly," Nat asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Well, yes and no. My brother Bernard is doing well. His oldest son and his wife had a baby just a month ago and the baby is just perfect. In the letter I wrote to you," She said as she turned to look in Nick's direction, "Several years ago, I told you Bernard was working for BMW. He still is, but is set to retire in a few years."

"That is great Lilly," Nick said happily. "But your sad expression earlier, tells me something is wrong. And since you haven't mentioned your father yet, I can only…"

"Yes," she interrupted with her eyes filling up with tears. "It is father. We had to put him in a nursing home, last year. He is doing fairly well health wise, but his mind has begun to go. He has his good days and his bad days, but at least he is still with us."

Nick placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry to hear that, Lilly. I know you all went through a lot together."

"Thank you Nicholas. That means a lot. Listen. I know this is your honeymoon and you would rather be spending it together. But, I really would like for you to meet my husband. He is coming in from Egypt in 2 days, and I was wondering if you would like to met us for dinner then?"

"We would love to, Lilly," Nat said. "Call us at our Hotel, the Aloha Sands, penthouse."

Three days later all four of them went out to dinner, at one of the finest restaurants in Hawaii.

The next weeks found Nick and Nat exploring the island and sunbathing on the beach. And Nick, looking very natural with the tan he was receiving, had never looked more alive. 

One day as they were walking in the International Marketplace, Nat was ahead of Nick window shopping, when she spotted an antique necklace with an elegant charm hanging from it in an antique shop, and she fell in love with it, almost immediately. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized how similar it was to the locket Nick had given her several years earlier for Christmas. There was just something about the design that spoke to her and reminded her of Nick. She looked behind her, to see Nick looking in the window of the shop behind her and called, "Nick?" He looked toward her, as she moved her finger in a come hither motion. "Come here a second. There is something I want you to see." 

He obeyed and walked behind her and put his hands around her waist from behind, then kissed her on the neck. "What is it, love?" He asked passionately.

She pointed into the window, at the locket. "That. Isn't it beautiful?" He looked at the object she was referring to, and his mouth fell open. 

"Oh, my gosh. I don' believe it!"

She turned around to look at him and saw his expression. "Nick? What is it?"

"Come inside with me," He replied as he took her hand in his. 

Once inside the shop, the proprietor greeted them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Nick said. "We would like to see that locket that is in the window." The proprietor opened up the cabinet and took the locket out and showed it to Nick.

Nick took it in his hands, and when he turned it over and looked at the back, he only said 4 words. "We will take it." 

"Ok, I'll wrap it up for you…"

"No reason for that," Nick replied. "I'm putting it around my wife's neck, as soon as you make the sale." The proprietor took the locket and walked over to the cash register.

"Nick, you don't even know how much it is," Nat whispered into Nick's ear.

"Doesn't matter, Nat," he whispered back to her. "That is the crest of deBrabant. It is a family heirloom that once belonged to my mother. When she died, it disappeared along with a number of other family heirlooms that were looted from the Manor, before I could get back and collect the rest of her possessions."

"Mister," The proprietor asked. "How will you be paying?"

"Here," Nick said as he handed him his gold credit card. 

After the sale was complete, Nick took the locket and proudly placed it around Nat's neck and then whispered into her ear, "Nat, this is now where it belongs. Around the neck of the wife of a descent of deBrabant." He then kissed her gently on the lips.

By the end of the day, they realized they were a little tired. As they were making their way back to their room, they realized they were rejuvenated and could not wait to get back to their room and make love. He was still a little apprehensive about crushing the baby, but Nat assured him, their child was well protected inside her womb. 

Afterward as he held her sleeping form in his arms, he wondered if what Lilly had said was true. Was he finally free of LaCroix and his evil world? He hoped so, but if he could not get to him, would he try to come after Natalie and their baby? All Nick knew was LaCroix did not know wrath, until he would be faced with Nick, who would defend his family to the end. If LaCroix thought he could hurt them without a fight, he was sadly mistaken. He may now be mortal, but LaCroix will have met his match, if he ever tried to harm his family. He would have done it 768 years ago, and he would do the same thing today. He kissed Nat on the side of the cheek. She moved around slightly laying her head on his chest. He held her in his arms tightly, then kissed her on the side of the cheek again. He than sighed deeply, realizing one thing; He had never really wanted to become mortal again enough, to cross back over. That was until he met Natalie. Of course he dreamed about it daily for almost 300 years, but someone always stopped him. Mostly LaCroix and his words of disgust and the guilt trips he always bombarded him with, and as always, Nick believed him and it always made him think twice about his choice to become mortal again. But not now. No matter what LaCroix said, there was only one truth, a truth LaCroix had tried to hide from Nick, for 768 years. True love was the answer and to fall in love and to be loved in return from a mortal, was the cure. Nick was now convinced LaCroix knew the answer all along, and that was his reasoning for trying to keep him away from the mortal world. But this time, 6 years ago, he was far too late to stop him. Nick had been in town a little over two years, when LaCroix caught up with him and by that time, he had already fallen in love with Natalie. He did not dare tell her how he felt, but he knew it in his heart, and he was equally sure Natalie felt the same way about him then, too. But his reasoning for not professing his love for her was because he was scared he would hurt her, and if the community found out, her life would be in danger. He believed his fear to be genuine, until the council told him otherwise and told him what he had known for some time; LaCroix did not tell he and Janette the truth. He was scared if he did, his favorite offspring would abandon him when they got their wings, so to speak. His deception had already cost him Nick, and he prayed that LaCroix had learned his lesson. If you hold the reins to tight, your children will eventually leave. He just hoped he did not do this with Janette ever again. 

Their honeymoon was wonderful, but all good things must come to an end, and their four-week honeymoon was over before they knew it.

When they got back to town, Tracey met them at the airport and almost lost her breath. "Nat! You're, are you…"

"Yes, Tracey I am. In fact, almost 2 months."

"Oh, this is terrific! You knew before the wedding?"

"Yes, but I had other things on my mind, then to be pampered by everyone, while I was trying to plan a wedding. But now, we're telling everyone. And it looks like you have something to tell me." She replied as she looked over and saw Nick and Rodney talking together.

"Maybe. We've gone out every day since you left, and I can tell you, I've never felt better in my life. I know Vachon and I were heading in that direction, but this thing with Rodney, I believe is real." 

"Are you in love?"

"I think so, Nat. But neither one of us wants to go to fast, too soon. We're taking it slowly since our first date, and we are really getting along wonderfully. He did go to see his brother, and he is doing as well as can be expected. He's still very delusional, but he has made some progress, and the pictures Rodney made at the wedding of you and Nick, helped a lot."

"I'm glad. I can't say I am found of Roger Jamison, but he is very disturbed and needs help. I'm glad he is getting it." 

"I know you and Nick are probably tired from your trip, but Rodney and I would like to take you out tomorrow night, to celebrate your marriage. Our treat." At that moment, Nick walked up to them and hugged Nat, then looked over at Tracy. "Food does sound good, but it was a long flight."

"I know, Nick. And I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we're back on the night shift again."

"Oh. Well I knew it was only temporary, until Martin and Johansen, were allowed back on duty. So, can I assume they are doing better then?"

"Much. But, the Captain said as soon as an opening comes up for the day shift, the permanent day shift that is, it is ours. And to tell you the truth Nick, I wish I had been on the day shift, the whole time you were gone."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Not really a problem, just a little too bizarre for my taste, but I'll tell you tomorrow night, during shift. I doubt you are in any mood to hear about our problems right now. I bet you and Nat jut want to get home and get some sleep." 

Nick yawned deeply. "Yes, that is an understatement. Tomorrow, then."

At work the next night, Tracy began to fill him in on the crimes that were going on while he was away. "The good new is, we haven't had but two murders since you've been gone. The bad new is, Robbery has tripled, which put most of the Homicide units out with the Robbery division. It's like the entire city knew you were away and wanted to test the system!" She said laughing nervously.

"I take it you have been quite busy working with robbery?"

Yes, there has been a string of…" Her sentence was interrupted by Reese's stern voice, "Knight, Vetter! Robbery at Weldon Bros. Liquor store, 121 Front Street. The proprietor is down."

"Captain?" Tracy asked. Is it our man?"

"Sounds like it. Get over there, and talk to the witnesses. The Coroner's office should be there by the time you are."

As they made their way to the Caddy, Nick asked, "You want to fill me in?" 

"Ok. A guy, well at least we think it is, has been robbing liquor stores, almost since the day you and Nat left town." She replied as she climbed into the passenger side of the caddy and Nick into the driver side. 

What's so unusual about them," He asked, as he put the car into drive, and they went on their way to the crime scene.

"The culprit always wears the same sort of clown mask; it's painted different colors for each robbery, along with different color caps, different type of clothes, and different type of shoes. The only real clue is the size shoe, which is a male size 9 triple E."

"Which is why you think it's a male." 

"Yes, but that is the only real clue. We did find paint slivers at each crime scene that corresponded to the color mask the witnesses told us the robber used at each crime scene, but forensics has been having a hard time matching the slivers to any particular paint, so far."

When was the last crime he committed?"

"Last week, and at that time he was wearing a bright pink mask, a yellow cap, very youthful clothes, and a pair of boat shoes." 

"And the robbery before that?"

"Green mask, white cap, high top sneakers, and a tux."

At the crime scene, Tracy began to talk to the witnesses and Nick walked inside the store toward Nat who was busy looking down at a body, writing down notes onto her note pad. She looked up when she heard Nick enter the door and began to continue her writing, until he walk up to her. She was still writing and said, "Nick, do you get the feeling we should never go out of town again?"

"Actually, I was thinking we should never come back. Too bloody."

"Yes, well what we have here, is a very dead Mr. Bobby Weldon age 22, the nephew of the owner. He was shot in the heart, and he died almost instantly. I want know what caliber, until ballistics gets a hold of it, but I don't think there will be any surprises, except for the paint slivers found on the floor around the body. I don't know what to make of them…"

"It's called, us coming back from vacation, Nat."

"What are you talking about, Nick?" She asked totally confused.

"Sorry, Nat. I know it's a little confusing, but Tracy filled me in on the way over here. Seems since the day after we left for our honeymoon, there have been a string of robberies at liquor stores. And here's the clincher. At every crime scene he wears a different color clown mask and cap, along with different type of shoes and clothes."

"Well, that would explain the paint slivers, and this," she said as she placed a pink cap inside a zipper bag. "And you might like to know during the struggle, he lost some hair, also. I've already bagged the hair, and I'll get it back to the lab, and see what I can find." 

At that moment, Tracy walked up to them and sighed deeply. "Well, it's our man, but this time he killed. The witness said this time he was wearing a purple dress, a yellow clown mask, a pink cap and a pair of loafers."

"Now he's wearing women's apparel," Nick said in a mock sigh. "This case is getting stranger by the minute."

"Yes, I know. You think it's strange now, imagine how we felt when we got the first call that someone robbed a liquor store wearing a painted clown mask. We thought it was a joke at first, until we got to the store and found the owner tied up."

"Well," Nat replied, "I better get back to the shop, and see what I can make of all of this evidence," she said, sarcastically. "But, Nick, I should be at a stopping point around supper time, if you would like to take me out to dinner."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be there in 2 hours, unless we're called away." He kissed her deeply on the lips, and walked her out the door. Nat got into the coroner's wagon, and was on her way.

On their next night off, Nick, Nat, Tracy and Rodney went out together for a night out on the town. In the restaurant, it was apparent to Nick and Nat both, Tracy and Rodney were in love. It was written all over their faces and the way they touched and smiled at each other.

Later on that Night at Tracy's apartment, Rodney was sitting down on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee, when Tracy emerged from the kitchen. "Tracy? I know you need to get ready for bed soon, but can we talk for a little while?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Our relationship. We really need to talk."

She sat down nervously beside him, expecting him to tell her he was through and it was time for him to move on. 'Move on,' She thought to herself. 'I've been around Vampires way too long. Now I'm taking like them,' She thought sadly. But Rodney's actions were not of one who wanted to 'Move On,' she thought, as he placed his hands on hers. He said softly, "Tracy, we've only known each other a very short time, and I know I may be rushing things a little, but I have to tell you when I see the way Nick and Nat look at each other, I realize one thing."

"What's that?"

You look at me the same way." 

"And?" She asked nervously.

"And I know I look at you that way, too. There is only one explanation. Do you think we are falling…"

"In love," she finished his sentence for him. "And the answer is, yes. I think we are. And you're not sure you want a relationship with me?"

"It's not that Tracy. The shrinks have been trying to get through to Roger, and what he told them, is shocking. I was at several of his sessions, and I almost broke down, to hear what he did to those women."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He was under the impression if a woman said they were going to fast, he was being dumped and would kill them because of the rejection. Most of the time he had only been out with them a few times expecting them to let him have his way with them, before they really got a chance to get to know each other." He pulled her to him, and caressed the side of her cheek. "I can tell you, I am in love with you. But, I do not, will not push you into moving this relationship further, because I respect you too much, respect woman too much to ever do anything so callous."

She kissed him on the lips, then said against them, "It's not to fast Rodney. Trust me. I love you too, and to move this relationship further, is the right thing to do. I've known that since our first date. You are a very special person Rodney, and you are not your brother, nor are you anything like him. You may look the same, but you are totally different people inside," She said as she placed the palm of her hand on his chest. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her neck, then moved his lips to her mouth. "Are you sure Tracy? I would never do anything to hurt you, or want you to think I am forcing you in anyway."

"Shut up, and make love to me, before I change my mind! Geeze!" He smiled at her and laughed slightly, then picked her up in his arms, carrying her toward her bedroom, kissing her the entire way.

The next night at work, Tracy was on cloud nine, almost floating into the squad room into her chair, and Nick noticed her expression, the moment he saw her enter the room. "Tracy?" He said. "Tracy? Tracy!"

"Hugh?"

"What is wrong with you tonight? I've been trying to get your attention, for 5 minutes. Are you all right?"

"Never better, Nick," She said with a contented sigh." Never better."

"Oh! This has something to do with Rodney, doesn't it?"

"Yes. He told me, or should I say, we told each other how we feel about each other."

"And, you ended up in…"

"Yes, Nick," She replied as her face turned red with embarrassment. "We did."

"I imagine, I acted the same way, when Nat and I acted on it too?"

"Yep. It was written all over you faces," She replied grinning. "Now, what did you need me for?"

"Hum? Oh, yeah. Nat called. Said she just got the test results back on the hair from the liquor store robbery and wants us down in the lab, ASAP."

In the Lab, Nat was looking into the microscope, when Nick and Tracy made it to the doorway. Nat turned her head when she heard them, then said to Nick, "Hey, you." He went over to her and kissed her on the lips, then they composed themselves. 

"So, what was so important they we come down here?" He asked.

"This" she replied as she opened up the folder that was on her desk. "The hair in the cap, wasn't human."

"What!" Nick and Tracy responded together.

"Yep, that was my reaction too, so I tested it again just to be sure. It isn't human. I'm still doing tests," She replied as she pointed to the microscope she was looking into when they entered, "To determine the origin, but my best guess is it's feline, maybe a lion or a tiger. I'll know for sure, later on tonight."

"A lion or tiger? Where in the world would he get hair from one of those, unless he works for…" Tracy said.

"A circus, or a zoo," He butted in.

"That's what I thought," Nat replied. "But like I said, I want be sure until later, but it's my professional opinion because of the length and color, it's from a lion."

"Ok, looks like we're going to be making a trip to the zoo. Nat?" He replied as he looked over to her. "I know we had plans for our supper break…"

"I know love, I know. If I don't see you by the time my shift is over, we'll meet at home," She said smiling.

"Ok," he replied as he kissed her on the lips. "See you later, love." 

At the zoo director's office, Nick and Tracy were lead into the office, and greeted warmly by the director, Mr. Richards. "I'm surprised I could be of help in a case, involving homicide. So, how can I help?"

"Well, We're investigating a string of robberies of Liquor stores. We have reason to believe one of your employee's my be involved." 

"Really? I can assure you, all of my employees are a cut above. Because we deal with the public and children often, we do a through background check on each employee, even our own relatives who are hired. My own son, who is a trainer for the primate section, had to have a thorough check, before he was even considered for the position."

"All of your employees?"

"Yes, all we hire must go through the check. No exceptions."

"You said, all you hire," Nick said. "What about janitors, security guards, cafeteria workers…"

"For the security staff and the custodial staff, we do use a staffing company for each. I do know the Top Notch Security Company has a background check done on their employees, also. As for the custodians, we use the White Mountain Janitorial Company, but I have no idea about their hiring policy, only they have done a fine job for us, for many years. All other positions are hired by us directly."

"Ok, thank you, Mr. Richards," Nick said as he extended his hand. They shook, then Nick said, "If we need anymore help, we will get back to you."

Once back at the office, Tracy called White Mountain, and Nick called Top Notch.

"Ok," Nick said to Tracy. What do you have?"

"They do not do a background check on their employees, but the supervisor told me only three of their employees had access to the tiger cages. And, get this, one of the three, Will Foremost, quit the day after the first robbery, and said he did seem to have come into some money." Nick shook his head up and down, to show his approval for her excellent work. 

"Were you able to get an address for him?"

"Yes, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Why?"

"Because it's the address of the Sky Dome," She said laughing.

"Ok," He said also laughing. "Looks like we might have our man. We need to get a description of…"

"Already on it, Partner. The supervisor said he could stop by after he gets off work, with a picture of him at the company picnic."

"Great work, Tracy."

Later on that night with a stack of pictures of the suspect, it was now time to distribute them to local liquor stores so they would know what and who to look for. The culprit may be wearing a clown mask when he committed the crimes, but with all of the publicity the case was getting on the news and in the papers, he would have to be a fool to wear the mask out in the open. It was most likely, Tracy and Nick reasoned, he cased the stores first, and then when the store was customer free, put the mask on out of the way of the security cameras. Tracy and Nick distributed the pictures on their way home to their prospective mates. 

Over the next several months, Tracy and Rodney became closer and even more in love, and Nat began to really show her pregnancy. But the odd thing was the liquor store robberies, stopped. It was assumed by Nick, Tracy and Captain Reese, the culprit had caught on that he was found out and was lying low for awhile. And surprisingly, Toronto was homicide and fairly crime free. Well, that was about to change.

Tracy and Nick were in the Caddy cruising on the day shift, filling in for a vacationing homicide team, when they heard gunfire. They both looked around the street, trying to find out where and what the situation was. 

And what they saw was so unexpected, they began to laugh slightly. It seemed their clown had become a little more brazen, believing the police had forgotten about his actions, and decided to rob another liquor store again, but this time during the day instead of at night, which was his regular MO.At the liquor store to their left, plain as day, was a person wearing a bright orange clown mask pointing his gun toward the clerk of the store, who was more than happy to oblige, by putting his hands up in the air. 

Thinking the worst, Tracy called for back up, as Nick stopped the car and put his siren and blue light on the dash. 

He and Tracy exited the car, and Tracy moved to Nick's side behind his opened door, and they observed the clown turn toward them and the clerk taking the opportunity to duck behind the counter. Panicking, the clown ran through the door and Nick yelled, "Police! You are under arrest! Put your weapon down and place your hands over your head!" At that moment, the sirens from their backup began to wail in the distance as they got closer, but instead of putting his weapon down, the clown began to shoot randomly. He was shot by the approaching patrol car, but not before Nick realized Tracy was also shot. "Tracy? Tracy? Tracy!" He shouted, as he saw the blood and imagined the worst, until she began to move around. 

"I'm all right, Nick. It hit in the left arm, but noting vital. But, it really hurts," She said panting.

"Yes, let's get you to the hospital. He took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance, as one of the other officers on the scene, was able to apprehend the culprit, who was shot in the arm, and still alive. 

After Tracy was safely in the Ambulance, Nick arranged with one of the other officers to go and check on the clerk of the liquor store, then he called Rodney and then Natalie. "Nat, can you meet me at the hospital? And before you panic, I'm fine, but Tracy took a bullet in the arm. I've already called Rodney, and I'm heading for the hospital, now."

Nick and Nat arrived at the hospital at the same time, and Nat hugged him hard, knowing now, she may loose him one day to a bullet. Before, she didn't have to worry about that, but now it was a fear she lived with every day, that she and their child would lose him. She caressed her now swollen belly and cried against his shoulder.

"Honey, it will be all right. Tracy is going to be all right."

"It's not that Nick," She said through tears. "Before I didn't have to worry about you. But now, I have to face reality. When you leave home everyday, you may not come back. It scares the hell out of me, Nick, that I may be forced to live without you and raise our child on my own."

"I know love. I've been thinking for a while about changing professions. I still want to be a cop." She looked at him, in a very disappointing way. "Not because I still need to atone, Nat. I know that is why I chose this profession in the first place, but I really like the work. I was thinking of something safer, besides homicide. Maybe, seeing if I can join the crime scene unit or maybe even moving to a small town and become a small town cop. I just know with our little one on the way, I do not want to be in Homicide, where I will be putting my life in danger, every day."

"Oh Nick, I am glad we are thinking the same thing. I am scared you will be killed and you do not have your abilities anymore. I just don't want to wake up one day and find out you have been taken away from me."

"I know, dear," He replied, as Rodney came up beside them, in a panic. "Where is she!"

"Rodney, she's fine. It was just a flesh wound. She's in examining room three." Rodney ran to the curtain, and Nat let out a deep sigh. "Now, that is love."

"I know. That's how I felt when you were here, almost 8 months ago."

"And I felt the same way, when you lost your memory. I know I should not have been because of your condition, but I was still…" 

He silenced her with a kiss, and said against her lips, "I'll talk to Reese tomorrow about a transfer to something a little safer." All Nat did, was smile up at him.

Tracy was in one of the curtained rooms having her arm bandaged up, when Roger busted into the room. "Tracy!" 

"I'm sorry, sir," the Nurse replied to him, "But you can not be in here…"

"Please," Tracy begged. "Let him stay, Nurse. He is my boyfriend, and he's just worried."

"We'll, it doesn't really matter anyway," She said smiling to the apparently in love couple. "I'm finished," She replied as she placed the last piece of tape on the bandage on Tracy's left arm. "The doctor said to give you this," she replied as she began to hand Tracy a piece of paper, but Rodney said, "No, I'll take that."

"Ok," The Nurse replied to Rodney. "Her doctor said to stop in the pharmacy, and pick up this prescription. It will help keep the swelling down, along with the pain. And by all means," She said as she looked over to Tracy, "Do not take aspirin."

"Why," Tracy asked.

"It acts as a blood thinner, and my cause it to start bleeding again. Now the wound will probably hurt for a couple of days. Also wash it down with peroxide, three times a day. It will hurt for a second after that, but it will help keep out infection. If it hurts for more than a couple of days except when you cleanse it with the peroxide, please come in so we can check it out."

Rodney thanked the Nurse, then led Tracy out of the door, holding her right hand tightly in his own.

Nick and Nat were waiting for them to exit. "Ok, what did they say," Nick asked.

"I'll live. It's just a flesh wound. No stitches to worry about, but I have to get a prescription filled for the pain and swelling, along with a bottle of peroxide to cleanse it with three times a day." 

Rodney kissed her gently on the lips, then said softly, "Yes, and I'm taking you to your place, and I am staying the night. And no arguments, Tracy. I'll take the couch, and you still need to call your dad and tell him."

"Oh, Yeah," Nick replied. "I called, and he was out of the office. I also called his radio and then his cell phone, but he didn't answer them, either. You may want to call him when you get home, and tell him you're all right. And he may try to talk you out of this business, after being shot twice in the line of duty."

"I know, Nick. I know." She replied sadly, as Rodney, still holding her hand tightly in his own, lead her out of the hospital, with Nick and Nat following behind. 

By the time Tracy and Rodney made it back to her apartment, her father was waiting for them. "Dad! What are doing here?"

"Why! You are shot, and I had to hear it over the radio!"

"Nick called your office but you were gone, then tried to reach you on your radio and then your cell phone, but you didn't answer either one. But it's no reason to worry, Dad. It's just a flesh wound, and I'm fine. I have to take some pills to kill the pain and reduce the swelling and put peroxide on it three times a day, but other than that, I'm really fine."

"No. You are coming home with me. I do not want you to be alone."

"That's all right sir," Rodney butted in. "I already told her, I was staying with her for a couple of days until she has a little more movement in her arm."

"Excuse me?" He replied shocked this man was butting into his daughter's life.

"Yes. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"I don't like the fact you are having a male…"

"Dad!" Tracy interrupted, "If you haven't noticed it or not, I am over 21 and can make my own decisions." At that moment, Rodney kissed Tracy on the side of her cheek, smiled at her slightly, then walked into her apartment and then into her bedroom, leaving Tracy and her father in the doorway. "Dad, if I want him to stay, he will stay. And I want him to stay. I know you're worried, and I understand that, but Rodney is worried too. He just wants to make sure I'm all right. He is a good man, Dad. He is not like his brother, and" she replied as she pushed him into the hall and closed the door behind them, "And I love him. And he loves me. Please, dad. I will be fine. My arm is a little sore, but it will be fine." 

"I know Tracy, but I don't like the idea you're in such a dangerous line of work. This is the second time you have been shot in the line of duty, and I've come to the conclusion homicide is way to dangerous, and where exactly was your partner?"

"He was beside me, Dad. The guy just kept firing. It was no wonder I was the only one shot. If Nick had been any closer it would have gotten him in the chest. Dad, I don't know what you have against Nick, but he is one, if not the best detective this precinct has ever had. He is kind and loyal and would take a bullet for you if you were in danger, and I do not like you implying he is responsible for me, because HE IS NOT. I am responsible for myself. We are partners, and we look after each other, but we can not be at each others side all of the time."

"Tracy, I just don't like the fact you have been shot, twice, while you we were with him."

"Would you rather Nick had been shot?" She said angrily.

"No, that is not…"

"Listen, Dad," She interrupted. "I am the first to admit this is a dangerous job. And after what happened today, I am really thinking about changing to a safer post. And I know with Nick newly married and a baby on the way, he is having second thoughts about homicide, too."

"Ok, Tracy. I know I am over zealous about you, but you are my daughter, and I do not want to lose you."

"Dad, I know. But I am fine, really. Rodney loves me and will take good care of me. But I will call you tomorrow and let you know how my arm is. Ok?"

"Ok, sweetheart. Just take care. I really worry about you." She kissed him on the side of the cheek, then opened the door for her apartment and reentered it.

Rodney was waiting for her on the other side of the door as she reentered and hugged her right side, slightly. I take it, your father is not taking this all too well?"

"That's an understatement. What I can't understand is what he has against Nick? I've only know him about a year, but I do know Nick would do anything to protect his partner, including taking a bullet, if need be."

"You have to see it form his prospective, Tracy. You have been with him both times you have been shot."

"I know. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If Nick had been any closer, the bullet would have hit both of us."

"I know, he is a good man Tracy. He was, in fact he and Nat have been wonderful about their attitude about Roger, now," He replied as he released Tracy and pointed to the fridge, "How can you survive on a fridge that bare?"

"Well, I'm rarely home."

"What do you want for dinner? Steak? Chicken? Spaghetti?"

"Why not just get a pizza? There is no mess, and it will be easier for me to handle. But do stop by the grocery store and get something to fix for breakfast."

"Sure. Make me up a list of what you would like, while I visit the little boys room."

Two hours later, Rodney was cleaning up the pizza box and the table. He already had his place fixed on the couch, as he led Tracy into the bedroom and helped her into an oversized cotton nightshirt and then into bed. He kissed her on the lips, walked out of her bedroom and then flopped down on the couch. He then began to cry softly to himself. 'I love you Tracy, I hope you realize how much I do love you. I almost lost you, and now I know what I must do. Ask you to marry me. That is as soon as I can get you a ring, which will do your beautiful face, justice.' He took of his shirt and his pants, sitting on the sofa in just his boxer shorts and got in between the sheets and closed his eyes. He thought to himself, 'I would a lot rather be in bed with Tracy comforting her, but the way I've been moving around in bed lately since the mess with Roger, I'm afraid I would hit her bad arm during the night.'

When the alarm sounded the next morning, Rodney heard Tracy moan. He jumped up from the couch, and ran to her side in her bedroom, placing his hand on her good shoulder. "Tracy honey, are you all right?"

"Yes, my arm is just so sore." 

"Ok, let's take your pill…"

"No, I have to take it on a full stomach. But can you help me rub it down with the peroxide?"

"Sure. Come into the bathroom with me."

Tracy pulled up the arm of her sleep shirt, so he could get to the wound. He was glad he thought about picking up some extra bandages at the grocery store last night. He gently pulled the bandage of, and was surprised it didn't look anything as bad as he thought it would look like. He kissed her on the opposite shoulder, than began to gently swab the wound. She cringed, and he stopped. "Tracy, are you all right?"

"Yes, it just hurts a little, but not as bad as I thought it would, though." He was about to cover it up with a bandage, but stopped and said, "Tracy, before we put on the bandage, do you want to wash up? I don't think a shower is a good idea, but do want to take a bath?" She shook her head up and down to agree, and he helped her off with her nightshirt and her underwear. He ran her some water and helped her into the tub. "While you're in there soaking, I'll fix our breakfast. And," He replied as he reached down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Do not be a heroine. Call me when you need to get out of the tub."

"Ok, I promise. Now, you go and start breakfast. And I hope you are a good cook. I am so hungry, I could eat a horse." He smiled at her, as he walked out of the bathroom.

Tracy and Rodney were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their meal. Tracy, thought to herself, 'I am so glad the bullet went in my left arm, instead of my right, since I'm right handed. It make's it a lot easier to eat this wonderful breakfast that Rodney had gone to the trouble of making for me. I hope he knows how much I love him.' She smiles at him, and he smiled back, just as there was a knock on the door.

Rodney rose and kissed her on the top of her head and then went straight to the door and opened it up, to find Nick and Nat smiling at him.

"Well," Nat asked. "How is the patient doing this morning?"

"I'm fine, Nat. A little sore, but I'm really fine." Rodney showed them into the room, and they walked over to the table. "And I can tell you my dad was not pleased when I told him Roger was going to stay with me last night."

"I'm glad you were able to speak to him."

"Actually," Tracy replied. "He was waiting for me, when Rodney brought me back home."

"Yes," Rodney interrupted. "He still seems to believe Tracy is a child and has to be protected."

"Yes," Tracy said. "He still believes I'm 10 years old, and he can make all of my decisions for me. But, I think we have finally come to an understanding. I am a grown woman and am really capable of making my own decisions." She said smiling.

"I know he is rough on you at times, Tracy," Nick replied. "But he is your father and just worries about you."

"I know, that Nick. But worrying about you and trying to make all the decisions for your life, are two completely different things. But, I think he will respect my decisions with my life, from now on. I really do." Nick, Nat and Rodney sat down at the table, and Nick gave Tracy a very serious look.

"Nick? Is there something other than my injury on your mind?"

"Yes," he replied. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious." 

"It is, sort off. Well, with me being married to Nat and with the baby on the way and you being shot, I'm thinking about transferring to a safer department. Something safer than homicide. There are just to many chances of me being killed, leaving Nat and the baby all alone."

"I know what you mean Nick. I was telling my dad the same thing. I'm thinking about transferring myself. Not to the job he wanted me to go to last year because I like the investigative part of it. Have any suggestions?"

"I'm thinking about maybe bunko, or maybe the crime scene unit. But, I'm not sure yet. I'm going to talk to Reese this morning after I get in." 

"I was thinking that, myself. Tell the Captain I may want to do the same. I won't be in today, but I should be in tomorrow. Most of the pain should be gone by them, and I have Rodney to take care of me, in the meantime," She said looking over at Rodney and giving him a wide grin. He grinned back.

"Ok Tracy. I will. And take care of your arm. And Rodney, you take good care of my partner. You hear?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Nick. I plan on doing just that."

As son as Nick got into the station, he went straight to Reese's office and knocked on the door. "Captain? You got a minute?"

"Sure Nick, come on in. What's on your mind?"

Nick sat down, then sighed deeply. "Captain, after what happened to Tracy yesterday and with me being married to Nat now and with the baby on the way, I'm really thinking about transferring to a post that is a little safer. I know you may still want me here, but I have my family to consider."

"Nick, I understand, more than you know. And I'm glad you came in when you did. I know because of your manner you would go crazy behind a desk, so that is out of the question. But Sorrinson with the crime scene unit is retiring the end of the month, and they are looking for someone to take his place. Vice and the Bunko squad are also looking for someone."

"Yes, I thought I heard something about that. But Vice is still a little dangerous, but the crime scene unit was what I was thinking about. Are you sure I have the right qualifications?"

"Yes. You are a keen observers, and nothing gets past your eye. That is exactly what they are looking for. And most of the duties you will be asked to do, are the same things you have done as a homicide detective. In fact, you are very well qualified. That's one of the reasons you are so good at your job because of that ability. Listen. Let me get on the horn and make a few calls and see where we can get you."

"Thanks, Captain. Investigating is one of the things I enjoy. Putting together the pieces of the puzzle to help with putting away whoever was responsible. And I also talked to Tracy, and she is looking to get out too. After this gunshot wound, she is beginning to believe homicide is not where she needs to be, either."

"I thought as much. Like I said, let me get on the horn and see what I can find out. But because Tracy is still a rookie and not as experienced as you, I don't know how good her chances are of making the crime scene unit, but I will ask anyway." 

"Thanks Captain. If I were still single and not an expectant father, I would stay with homicide. But with me being married and Nat pregnant…Nat is beginning to get worried I will not live long enough to see our child grown up. And after what happened yesterday with Tracy, I'm beginning to agree with her. Let me know what you can find out."

ONE MONTH LATER

With a little persuading and bringing in a couple of favors, along with Commissioner Vetter's influence, Reese was able to get Tracy on the Crime Scene Unit, as Nick's partner. On the permanent day shift, this time. 

After a rather gruesome crime scene that made Tracy sick to her stomach and even ex-vampire Nick do the same, he and Tracy went back to the precinct. Natalie had just left Reese's office with two other officers, when she noticed Nick's lack of color. "Nick, are you all right?" She replied, as she walked over to him, the concern written all over his face that he was reverting back to the vampire.

He shook his head up and down, slowly. "Nat," Tracy replied. "It was brutal. Be glad you were not there. I lost it, myself."

"I heard," She said as she laid her hand on his shoulder and began to rub it gently. "Are you all right honey? Do you need anything for your stomach?" Expecting, him to say something, he had not needed for more than 6 months.

"Not what you're thinking, Nat," He said with a slight grin. "I think a soda, some crackers and definitely some of that pink antacid you keep in the medicine chest at home," He said with a half smile. 

"I'm glad to hear that," She replied grinning.

"Nat, are you up here to see me, or…" he said grinning.

"You are bad," She replied by giving him a peck on the cheek. "Actually I was giving Martin and Johansen the results of one of their cases. And since it was my last case of the day, I thought I would bring it up personally and then see if you are about ready to head home. I signed off right before I left the lab, and now I'm off for the day."

"We are too, Nat," Tracy replied. "In fact," She said grinning, "I have a date with Rodney tonight."

"Tracy," Nat replied grinning, "From the expression on your face, I gather this date is somehow different from your others?"

"Ah," she replied stuttering. She turned to Nick and asked, "Nick, do you mind leaving Nat and I alone for a few minutes? There is something really important I need to discuss with her."

"Sure," Nick replied grinning. "I've got a few folders I need to get from the file room." He turned from them, and grinned from ear to ear. He knew what was going through her head and knew what she was thinking, was right. Rodney was going to ask her to marry him.

"Tracy," Nat whispered. "What is it?"

"It's Rodney. You know we've gone out or just spend time together in his place or mine, you know just being…being…"

"I know what you mean, Tracy. That's just like Nick and I: Just comfortable being with each other. It's what makes our relationship special. And it's what makes your and Rodney's relationship special, too. Now, what is the problem? Do you think he wants to break up?"

"I'm Not sure, Nat. Today is the day we normally go to the movies. But this morning, he called me up and nervously asked if we could spend it at my place. What do you think it means," She asked nervously.

"I think you know Tracy," she said with a wide smile. "Sounds to me, like he is about to pop the question."

"That's what I thought, Nat. But the other possibility, is he wants to break up."

"No, Tracy. The nervousness gives it away. Take it from me. He will ask you, tonight."

"I hope you're right, and if you are so sure, I need to get home, and get ready. Thanks for the pep talk, Nat. I really need to get going, so I'll see you tomorrow," She said as she walked away from Nat and out of the precinct.

After Tracy way completely out of the door, Nick came up behind Nat and put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "He's about to pop the question, isn't he?"

Nat shook her head up and down, against his chin. "Yes, We think so…Do you know something about…He's talked to you about this, hasn't he?" She asked accusingly.

"No," He replied as he turned her around and looked her deeply in the eyes, the love for her showing through them. "No, but I see that look in his eyes, when he looks at her; when I see them together. The last time I saw him, it reminded me of that look on my face, when I finally got up the nerve to ask you to marry me; when I almost lost you."

"Yes, I think you're right. He has been a lot more loving and attentive to her, since the accident," She said smiling. He pulled her too him, and hugged her gently, just as the baby gave a very strong kick, causing Nick to release her.

"Wow!" Nick replied. "Are you sure your doctor read the sonogram correctly? I mean, that is not a kick from a girl. That is definitely a kick from a certified football player!"

"Yes, she does," Nat said a little annoyed by his words. "And from what I saw, it is a girl. Are you disappointed by that?" She asked, a little nervous about what his response would be.

"Nat," He replied, as he took her face between his hands. "I could never be disappointed with our child. I have waited…well you know how long I have waited to be a father. I could never be disappointed with a child our child. What ever it is, boy or girl, we will love it unconditionally."

She hugged him hard, the tears running down her cheeks. At that moment, Reese entered the room, and noticed the couple. "Nick, can I see you a second?"

Nick released her, then entered Reese's office. "I'm sorry for that Captain, it will never…"

"Nick, there is no explanation needed. You forget, my wife has been pregnant twice. And the first time I didn't think I would get past her mood swings."

"Mood swings? What are you talking about?"

"Yes. The changes the baby has on their body, plays havoc with their system, causing their hormones to go crazy, and their moods to change, constantly. So get used to it. One moment they will be fine, and the next they will be crying for no reason, or doubting your love for them or for the baby. So, which was it?"

A grin appeared across Nick's face. "The later. She thought I would be disappointed, if it were a girl instead of a boy."

"Listen, Nick. If you need any advice, you can talk to me, anytime."

"Thanks captain. I will do that. I was just about to book off, but if you need me to stay…"

"No, your shift is up, so you and Nat go on, and remember what I told you. You can call me anytime. Just remember that she needs your support. When she does have one of these mood swings, just support her. It will work out in the end. I have two beautiful children," he replied as he pointed to the picture on his desk of his wife and son and daughter, "To support that theory." Nick looked at the smiling family, then turned around and smiled, then walked out of the door, heading in Nat's direction.

At Tracy's apartment, Tracy's hair was immaculately done, along with her make up, a stark contrast to the shaggy robe she had on, as she put the final touches on the romantic table she was decorating. She lit the candelabra which she placed in the middle of the table, and then added her best china dinnerware, along with a couple of salads, a basket of bread, and a bottle of chilled wine. At the moment she placed the wine on the table, there was a knock on the door. She then took off the rob, to reveal a sexy strapless dress, with a slit that went almost up to upper calf, then seductively said, "Who is it?"

"Come on Tracy. Open the door," Rodney's voice replied, from the other side of the door. She obeyed and Rodney's mouth fell open. "Tracy! That dress! You look absolutely stunning." He entered the room, and his mouth found her lips and kissed her in a fiery kiss. When they finally broke away from each other, he looked around the room, and noticed they were in completely darkness, except for the light coming from the table. "Tracy, this is wonderful. Very romantic, kind of what I was really hoping for. In fact, our relationship is more than I could ever have dreamed it would be, that I would find someone as wonderful as you." 

He kissed her again, this kiss even hotter than the last. "Tracy," He said breathlessly. "You know, I love you dearly. And because of the problem with Roger, had been reluctant to move it further, but you encouraged me to go ahead and to profess my love for you. Actually I wasn't really sure about it at all." Her eyes filled up with tears, and she turned from him, now expecting him to tell her, he wanted to break up. She wasn't his type. But she wasn't expecting his next move. He placed his hand on her chin and turned her face around to face him and kissed her on the eyelids, kissing away her tears. "Tracy, before you do that again, please let me finish. OK?" He said, softly. "I wasn't really sure about us, until you were shot." His eyes filled up with tears, then continued. "The moment Nick told me what happened, all I could think about was trying to live my life without you. And you know what? I could not imagine my life without you in it, by my side, as my wife, and the mother of my children." Her eyes filled up with tears, as he sat her down on the sofa, and sat down beside her. He dug a ring box out of his pocket. Nervously, he said, "Tracy Vetter will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He finished, as he opened up the ring box, under her eyes.

"Oh Rodney! That is beautiful!" She screamed, as he placed the ring on her finger. "And yes, I will marry you."

He kissed her deeply on the lips. "Tracy, I have never felt about anyone, the way I feel about you."

"I know, Rodney. Neither have I."

"What about this guy Vachon, you told me about? I know, from what you told me about him, the two of you were very close."

"Yes we were, but our relationship was never like the one you and I have. I will be the first to admit I missed him after he died, but I never felt about him, like I feel about you. I think, he and I might have become closer if he had not died, but I DO KNOW, I love you and I have never felt about anyone like this, NOT EVEN him."

"I just want to make sure, I'm not kind of like a rebound," He replied as he took her in his arms, and hugged her hard. 

"Never, Rodney, because you are my one and only, love."

He kissed her deeply on the lips, then replied sheepishly, "Now, why don't we get down to this wonderful dinner you have prepared for us, then we can get down and celebrate our engagement, there," He replied as he pointed to her bedroom door. 

She blushed, and he led her to the dinning room table.

The next day at work, Nick saw Tracy first and noticed the glow that was emitting from her face, then he saw the rock that was on her ring finger. "Tracy, do you have something to tell me?" He replied, as he took her ring hand in his.

"Yeah. He asked me to marry him last night. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes. I had the feeling he was up to something when I saw the two of you together the other night. I told Nat after you talked to her before we left here last night, I saw that same look in his eyes, as I saw in mine, right before I got up the nerve to asked Nat to marry me." 

"Really. I wish I knew…well I guess I kind of did. Now all we have to do, is decide when," She said as Nat walked into the room and over to Nick and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well," Nat asked, looking toward Tracy. Tracy grinned broadly, then placed her ring finger over her heart, and fluttered her fingers.

Nat took Tracy's hand in hers and looked at the ring. "Tracy! That is gorgeous. I told you he was about to pop the question. Now, when is the wedding?"

TWO MONTHS LATER

In Tracy's apartment, Nat was helping Tracy, plan the wedding. "Tracy?" Have you decided where you want to have the ceremony? I know the chapel where Nick and I got married is lovely, and should be available."

"I know. I wanted to have it there, but there is a problem."

"What? Is it not available that day?"

"Yes, but this problem has to do with Roger."

"Roger?" Nat said and shivered when his name was mentioned. "What about him?"

"Well, he is Rodney's brother and he would like for him to be at the wedding, but the Director at the institute can not let him out. We understand his dilemma, but we still want him to be a part of the wedding. So, here is our problem. Where can we have the ceremony, so he can be a part of it?"

"How about the chapel at the institute?"

"We thought about that, but before we committed ourselves to decide, we both thought we needed to ask you first. I still want you to be my matron of honor. And if having Roger at the wedding will upset you, I, we, will understand and just scrap the idea of having Roger be a part of it."

"Tracy, don't worry about me. This is your wedding, and that decision is up to you and Rodney. I will be there, even if Roger is there, but be warned. If he tries anything, I will have to leave."

"I know that, but he has really made a lot of progress. It does look like he will spend the rest of his life there, but he and Rodney are really starting to open up to each other."

"That is great, Tracy, so don't worry, I will be there. But, now I have to tell Nick, and he will not take it as good as I am."

The following day, Tracy walked into Nat's office without Nick, and Nat looked startled to see her there alone and gave her a concerned look. "Tracy? Where is Nick?"

"Stewing, in the precinct. He's mad at Rodney and I, because Roger is going to be at the wedding."

"Yeah, I know. But the fact is, he took it as good as I thought he would. But that's not the reason he's mad, Tracy. I told him it was your wedding and you and Rodney could invite whomever you choose, and I was still going to the wedding."

"Then why is he mad?"

"Because he knows I'm right," She said grinning. "So, what did the Director of the institute say when you asked if you could have it in the chapel?"

"It would be fine with him, and Roger would be allowed to attend the wedding if we had it there. And then he offered to let us use the staff lounge for the reception." She said a little sadly.

"Tracy," Nat asked as she placed her hand on Tracy's shoulder. "Tracy, what's wrong?" 

"Nat, I know I should be thrilled, but just the idea of having my wedding in a sterile bland chapel in a mental institution, is not the picture I had in my head, of my dream wedding. I imagined maybe a beautiful brick building with stained glass windows. Not a cold, cold drab gray room, with bars over the windows," She said with a sigh.

"Well, you will never know unless you see it. I'm almost finished here, and I can take a long lunch. Why don't we both take a drive up to the institute during our lunch hour and see what it looks like? It just might not be as bad as you think."

"That's a great idea." She took out her cell phone, and punched in a number. "Mr. Whitehall? Yes, this is Tracy Vetter. I'm really considering your offer of the chapel for my wedding to Roger Jamison's brother, but before I can really commit, I was wondering would it be possible for me to see it first? Well, I was wondering if it might be possible to se it today, during my lunch hour, if that's all right. "Yes, thank you. I'll be there within the hour. Thank you so much, Mr. Whitehall." She turned to look in Nat direction. "Well, that's taken care off. He said he would be gone, but his assistant would be glad to show it to me, when we get there."

"Ok. Let me talk to Nick and tell him where we're going. I'll meet you…My car or yours?"

"Would yours be possible? Mine is on the fritz again."

"Ok, I'll be out as soon as I talk to Nick."

Once at the institute, Mr. Whitehall's assistant, Joanna Charles, greeted them at the door. "Ms. Vetter? Mr. Whitehall told me you were on your way. Now if you and your friend will follow me, I'll show you around. What we have is nothing fancy, but it is quite nice." Tracy looked over at Nat with a concerned look on her face, but Nat patted her on the arm, and worded, "It'll be all right, Tracy." 

After several turns, they were led to an elegant wooden arched door. Ms. Charles took out her key and opened the door, and Tracy's mouth fell open, as she gazed inside. "Nat! "Look at this place."

"Yes, it is quite nice, Tracy."

Tracy looked back at Ms. Charles. "This is your chapel?"

Yes. I know what you thought, it would be dreary and Drab, but we take the mental health of our patients, quite seriously. You have to go the extra mile, to at least allow them from time to time, to at least not feel like they're in a hospital." 

Tracy began to look around the room. It was not really large, but not small either. The floor was covered with deep marooned carpeting, and the walls were painted a very pale pink. The pews were wooden and exquisitely carved, and there was an arched ceiling with globed light fixtures handing down from the sloping part of each side of the ceiling, along with a small choir loft and a wooden carved pulpit with a stained glass window, behind it. As Tracy scanned the room, she could not believe she was actually in the chapel in a mental hospital. And beside the fact that a light shadow from the bars could be seen from behind the stained glass window, they were the only clues that this chapel was indeed, in a mental institution.

The following month was hectic, for Tracy and for Nat also, who was helping her in the preparations for her upcoming wedding. And, it was taking its toll on Nat, who was getting close to her due date. Tracy and Rodney had invited Nick and Nat out for an evening out on the town, but they declined the invitation, explaining Nat really need to get her rest, because of the strains the baby was taking on her body. Tracy and Rodney understood completely, leaving Nick and Nat to spend a much-needed quiet night at home. Nat was now in the stage of her pregnancy, when she could not get comfortable, and sex? Well that was out of the question, also. She had finally gotten comfortable the only place where she could really get comfortable, and actually get some sleep: the sofa. Nick looked down at her and smiled contently at her, then took the afghan from the back of the sofa and gently covered her up. He reached down and brushed his lips across her forehead, then headed toward the stairs, when he heard her begin to cry. He ran to her side and kneeled down so he was eye level with her, with concern and terror written all over his face. "Nat! Are you all right? Is it the baby!"

She rose to a sitting position, then said between tears, "Just look at me Nick? I look like a beached whale. How can you even look at me? How can you love me, when I look like this?"

He rose from his squatting position, then sat down beside her and held her in his arms. "Oh, Nat." He then released her, and placed his hands on each side of her cheek, looking her in the eyes. "Nat I love you so much, sometimes I can't imagine being without you for even five minutes. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, or even known. But the fact is your looks have nothing to do with why I fell in love with you. I feel in love with who you are."

"Then, you do not like the way I look," She said in a very hurtful tone. 

"I didn't say that Nat. I do love the way you look, but I feel in love with you, not your looks." He released his hand from her face, then pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms. "I want to tell you something love, about what I was thinking on our wedding day, when I saw how beautiful you looked in your wedding dress." She looked into his eyes and he could see the doubt in them. "I realized, you could have been wearing a burlap sack, and I still would have thought then and now, I love you dearly and you are the most beautiful woman who has ever walked the face of this earth."

She began to cry against his chest, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm such a mess, I just know…I don't know, Nick. I just feel so huge. How can you love me, when I look like a whale?"

"You don't look like a whale, Nat. I know you may feel that way because the baby is starting to get larger, but this," he said, as he placed his hand on her swollen belly, "Inside here, is the most precious gift you or God could have even given me. Our daughter, Nat. Our daughter! My daughter," He finished in a whisper. "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to say that? Do you have any idea how happy, how ecstatic I am that this child, is a part of you?"

She cried against his shoulder, now crying tears of joy. "I know Nick. I know. But, why do you think it has taken you 768 years, to get this far?"

"Well, I finally figured out the answer to that, on our honeymoon." She looked up at him and moved her head up and down for him to finish. "Because I realized I had never really wanted to become mortal again enough, to cross back over."

"Oh, Nick," she replied, the tears about to start again. "Then what was all of my work for! Why did I spend 6 years helping you become mortal, when it really wasn't what you wanted!"

"Nat, you didn't let me finish." He held her face between his hands again, looking her deeply in the eyes. "That was until I met you, Nat," He said in a whisper. "Of course I dreamed about it daily for almost 300 years, but someone always stopped me, and you know whom I'm talking about. But the day I found myself on you table, I had no doubts. The moment you placed you hand on my face, I had no doubts about my decision to become mortal again, if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you. I told you once I knew that night I should have left town and never returned. And even if I had, I know in my heart, I could not have stayed away from you, for long."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because, you spoke to me, Nat. You spoke to my heart like no one mortal or Vampire has ever spoken to me. There was something about you that made me actually tingle and my heart beat twice in a row, something it has not done since the year 1228. And it was then I realized somewhere deep in my dead, dead heart, I knew you were the one. I knew you were the other part of my soul." 

"Nick? I know, because I felt the same way. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been getting so emotional lately, and I have no idea why."

"Nat, with all of the changes the baby is having on your body and your hormones, are you really surprised?"

"You talking about hormones? You've been talking to someone, haven't you?" She said accusingly, but with a slight grin.

"Not really, but Reese did warm me about the mood swings."

"Oh did he. And what does he know about that?"

"Well, his wife has been pregnant twice." 

"And just what did he tell you?"

"What I just told you, and he also said," as he kissed her gently on the lips, "You will needs my support when you have them, and just for me to support you and love you. He also said it will work out in the end, and he had two beautiful children, to support his theory." She hugged him to her, then sighed contently. "And Nat? I have no doubt, this child," he said as he placed his hand on her swollen belly again, "Will be beautiful, because you are her mother." She hugged him deeply, content with his words.

"I love you, Nick," she replied as she yawned deeply, and clung herself to him, contently. She closed her eyes and was asleep within a matter of minutes. He laid her down on the sofa, and covered her up with the afghan again, but this time he moved over to the chair and just watched her sleeping peacefully, now. 

Tracy and Rodney both moved out our their apartments and bought a place of their own, not far from Nick and Nat's loft. But because they also wanted to have a traditional wedding just like Nick and Nat, it was decided that Tracy would spend the night before their wedding, at the Loft with them, just like Nat had done on the night before her wedding. And, just like Tracy had done for Nat, Nat had a wedding shower for Tracy in the loft that night, and Nick held a bachelor party for Rodney, at a bar in town.

TRACY AND RODNEY'S WEDDING DAY

Roger and Rodney were in Roger's room, Rodney tying Roger's tie.

"Rodney, are you sure you want me there? With everything that has happened, what I did to you, I'm surprised you want me anywhere near you or your bride."

"Roger, you are my brother, and I love you. If you were still as unstable as you were when you first got back here I might have had my doubts, but not now. You and I both know, after mom and dad divorced, you gave up and stopped taking your medication, and you began a downward spiral…"

"I know, Rodney I know."

"But what happened Roger, to lead you to kill?"

"I'm not sure, but in my mind, everyone I loved had abandoned me. You, mom, dad, and when Alice broke up with me, I just snapped. 

"Alice? Who is Alice?"

"Sorry. She was my first girlfriend after I was released from the institute mom and dad sent me too. We dated for several months, but then one day, she broke up with me. I just snapped, and did to her what I did to the dog. All I saw, was rejection. In my mind, everyone was rejecting me, and I did the only thing that would rid me of that feeling in me; kill. And I did, until I was stopped in Toronto. All I can say, if it wasn't for Natalie and Detective Knight I would still be in my mind…Are you sure she is willing to be a part of this wedding if I am there?"

"Yes, but Nick is not too keen on the fact, but she told him, she could handle it. Just don't get close to her. Nick is very protective of her, and with the baby due this month…Just stay clear of her."

"Ok, Brother. Now, are you ready to get married?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rodney said with a satisfied, but very nervous sigh.

Roger and Rodney were standing at the alter, when the wedding March began. Nat, who was now very pregnant, was first as the matron of honor, and Nick who was sitting next to Captain Reese, looked over at her with pride in his eyes. Next, was Grace, and then Tracy emerged in the doorway, with her father.

Tracy and her father made their way to the altar to take their place at Rodney's side. He smiled broadly at her and removed her veil, then kissed her gently on the lips and then both of them turned toward the Pastor.

"Dearly beloved," The pastor started, "We are gathered her in the presence of God in his house, to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony…"

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor finally said at the end of the service. Rodney smiled at her, then gave her a kiss so hot, Tracy thought she would loose her breath.

Then Pastor then continued, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rodney Jamison.

The reception also took place in the institute, in the staff lounge. It was no where as nice as the chapel, but Tracy and Nat did a fine job of decorating it, so it would look like it was a wedding reception.

Tracy and Rodney were dancing, when Roger tapped Rodney on the shoulder. "Roger, what is it?"

"I hate to disturb the two of you, but I don't think Natalie is doing to well, over there," he replied, as he pointed to Natalie, who was leaning against the far wall, with her eyes closed. "And, I don't dare go over to her." 

Tracy looked over at her and said softly, "I wonder what's wrong, and where is Nick?"

"I saw him head for the restroom door," Roger replied. "I would go over to her, but I don't want to get in the middle of a scene, and I know she is scared of me and after what I did to her, she would have every right to be. But, if I didn't know any better, I would swear, she's…

Rodney and Tracy said at the same time, "In labor." Tracy left Rodney's embrace and walked over to Nat, who didn't look good and was breathing heavily. "Nat," Tracy asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"Hugh?" She said, her breathing labored. "No, I think I'm in labor." 

"Yeah, that's what Roger thought."

"Hugh? Roger?"

"Yes, I know he is not who you would expect to notice, but he is getting better. Really. Now, where is Nick, so he can get you to the hospital?"

"Bathroom. He should be right out."

At the bathroom door, Rodney entered the door, calling, "Nick, you in here?"

"Yes," Nick said a little annoyance in his voice. "Can't a man relieve himself in peace?"

"Not when your wife is in labor, you can't."

"What?" Nick replied as he was washing his hands at the sink. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not, but Roger seemed to think so…"

"Roger? I don't think I would listen to anything he has to say." Sorry about his harsh tone, he replied, "Sorry to be so angry Rodney, but he did try to kill her, twice."

"I know how you feel Nick, but he is getting better, and he is concerned. That's why he didn't go to her, but came to Tracy and I instead. And I have to agree with him. She did look like she was in labor, when Tracy went over to her."

Roger was still waiting outside the door, when they came out. Nick looked at him with anger, and Roger understood it, and he understood Natalie's desire to be at the other side of the room, from where he was. But, he had changed. The doctors had really made a difference, and Rodney's concern and love help him to get better, even faster than the doctors could have ever hoped. But, he was not kidding himself. He knew he would be there for a very long time, maybe the rest of his life. But, he would rather be there and getting better, then outside and hurting anyone else.

Nick ran past him and toward Natalie, who was now sitting in a chair, next to Tracy. "Nat! Are you all right," Nick said, as he got down on his knees in front of her and held her hands in his.

"I'm in labor, that's for sure. We really need to get going, if we're going to make it to the hospital in time."

"Nat, that's an hour away. Are you sure you can make it?"

"Yes, they just started. We have at least an hour, or more. But I want my doctor to deliver our baby. Ok? So lets get going, right now."

"Ok," he said to Nat, then looked over at Tracy. "Tracy?" He said, as he took out the keys to the Caddy and handed them to her. "Can you drive the caddy around so I can pick her up out front? Honk the horn, then I'll carry her to the car." Tracy took the keys from his hand and ran out the door.

Several hours later, Natalie was asleep in her room, with Nick asleep in the chair next to her. It had been a rough night for both of them, but it was well worth it, because they now had a beautiful baby daughter: Alexandria Fleurette Knight. When he fist saw her after she was born, he couldn't believe how much she looked like Natalie. He knew he was a very lucky man, and he got down on his knees, and prayed. 

"Thank you lord, for bringing Natalie into my life. I have a feeling you had this planned all along, for us to find each other. We both have been through a lot in our lives and finding each other and falling in love seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. It was like we were made for each other. You know before Natalie came into my life, I had almost given up hope of finding a cure. But the night I met her, I knew deep down, she was the one, the one you had sent to me. It was then, I began to believe there was hope after all and you had not given up on me, like I had given up on you. Thank you for Natalie, and for our daughter. I beg you, Lord, to help Natalie and I protect her from harm and from the evil of the world, she and I know far too much about. Amen."

"Amen," Natalie said, through tears.

"Nick rose from his position on the floor and kissed her deeply on the lips. "What did you hear?" He said, emotionally.

"Everything, and I do know he sent you to me. I had a feeling you had almost given up hope when you found yourself on my table, but I never realized you were almost at the end of your rope. Am I right?"

"Yes, Nat, but when you placed your hand on my cheek, I felt like I was really alive. It's hard to describe, but something told me, you were the one I had search for 803 years. What they call now, 'the love of you life.' You are that Nat and so much more. I never thought anyone would mean as much to me as you do and now our daughter. I can only say, if LaCroix ever tries to hurt you or our family, I will kill him with my bare hands. He my have the Vampire advantage, but I have one as well. Adrenaline. And if it means protecting my family against his evil, I will…

"Will what Nicholas," a familiar voice said behind him.

Nick turned around to come face to face with LaCroix. "I mean it LaCroix. You hurt my family, you will be dead!"

"Who will do it Nicholas? You? You of all people know you can not win against me, and now as a mortal, you would not survive the first punch. But, I do not wish to harm you, Nicholas. You heard the Ancients decree. I can not interfere with your life. I just want to see my grandchild. So, what is its name?"

"Her name," Nat emphasized. "Is Alexandria Fleurette Knight."

"Ah, I see you stick with names of people you have known, in the past. Beautiful women," he sneered, insinuating, to Natalie, Nick maybe still stuck on someone form his long past.

"Well, LaCroix," She told him, confidently, "Her name was my idea. So what are you implying? That he is still stuck on someone form his past, or are you just upset we named her after his sister?"

"You did not name her, after Fleur." He said angrily. "Her full name was…"

"That was her full name, LaCroix. Our mother named her after an ancestor, but she like Fleurette better, because it fit her personality so much better." 

"Yes, it did fit her. So, does that name fit your daughter?" He replied, as a nurse wheeled their daughter into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"That's all right, Nurse Carol. This," She replied as she pointed to LaCroix, "Is my husband's step father. He just got into town, so he could see his granddaughter."

"Well, it's fine for you to be here, but visiting hours are over, in 30 minutes. No exceptions. Now," She replied as she placed the baby into Nat's arms, "Here is your little one. I'll leave you alone for now. If you need anything, just hit your buzzer," She replied as she walked out the door.

Nat took her in her arms and cooed, then looked over at LaCroix. "LaCroix, would you like to hold her for a few minutes?"

"I don't know. I've never held a baby…well it has been a very long time."

"Just put your hand under her head," Nat replied as she placed Alexandria gently into his arms. 

LaCroix did as she said, and as LaCroix looked down at her, Nick realized he had never seen such a look on LaCroix's face, and also never thought he would see him cry. But as LaCroix looked down at his 'Granddaughter,' the emotions overtook him. "She looks like your sister, Nicholas," He said with emotion. "I never thought I would see that face again."

"Yes, she does favor her slightly, but I also think she looks like some pictures of Natalie, when she was a baby. I think she will get a little of, both of them." The baby began to move around and scream at the top of her lungs. 

"I'm sorry, I must have done something wrong."

"No," Natalie replied. "But I think she needs something you can not give her."

"And what is that," LaCroix asked in a harsh tone, as he handed her back to Natalie.

"Lunch," Was all Natalie said, as she moved her hospital gown to the side, and began to breast feed her daughter.

"Oh," LaCroix said, in an embarrassed tone, as he averted his eyes, from Natalie. "I think it is time for me to go," He replied as the door opened up, and a person wearing a long black dress emerged through the doorway, carrying an armload of baby clothes, stuffed animals, and baby blankets, that were covering her face. "Well don't just sit there Nichola," Janette's voice said, "Can you take some of this stuff, before I drop it?"

"Janette," Nick said in a happy tone. "I'm glad you came and you to LaCroix," He said, as he took the things from her arms and placed them on the foot of the bed.

"Now, where is my niece," She replied as she looked over to Nat who was grinning slightly, still breast feeding Alexandria. She walked over to the bed and sat down, then commanded to Nick and LaCroix, "You two have no business being in here, while Natalie is breast feeding her child. Please go, so she and I can have a woman to woman talk." They stood there, flabbergasted by her tone. "Now, please. Natalie and I have some things we need to talk about, and the two of you have no business hearing it. Now, go." They looked over at her with a look that said, 'Women!' Then, turned around and exited the door.

Nat now looked at Janette and smiled. "So, what do you want to talk about, Janette?" She said as Alexandria finished feeding and found herself being burped on Nat's shoulder.

"Well first, after you have finished burping your daughter, could I possibly hold her?"

"Of course Janette, and you are right. She is sort of your Niece, and…" She was interrupted by a burp coming from her baby. "Now, I think she is ready for you to hold her," She replied as she gently placed her in Janette's arms.

Janette looked down at Alexandria whom she was now holding in her arms, with love in her eyes. Nat saw the look, and then said, "Janette?" Janette looked up to her. "You should have seen LaCroix's face when he was holding her and she began to cry. I never believed a vampire could blush, but I could have sworn LaCroix did, when I began to nurse her."

Janette giggled slightly, then looked down at the new life that was nestled in her arms. "So, what's on your mind," Nat asked.

"I know you believe I am jealous of your life with Nichola. I am, but not in the way you believe." Nat looked over at Janette, shocked at her confession. "I'm sure he told you we lived as man ands wife for a very long time." Nat shook her head up and down. "We did love each other, but we were really never in love." Nat shook her head up and down to agree.

Janette looked over at Nat with confusion. "You knew this already?"

"You forget, after Nick almost killed me, we…listen. When we decided to continue with the cure, we laid all of our cards on the table; no secrets from each other from that moment on. He told me about that, and he also told me when he brought you back across, he saw how much you loved Robert, and he also could see you never felt about him, that way."

"Yes and I have to tell you Natalie, when that happened, I also saw how much he loves you. He loves you more than he has loved anyone, even Alyssa. He was devastated when she died, and I had to help him deal with the loss. But I must tell you Natalie, I could tell from his blood, he would never, could never get over loosing you. You mean that much to him." She turned from Nat, then replied, "But I do have a confession to make."

"What?"

"If I thought there was a chance for Nichola and I to continue where we left off so many years ago, I would have stayed in town, and perused it. But when he took me, I saw that was impossible, because you have his heart, and he loves you with all of his being. That feeling is very rare in our kind and it takes someone very special to evoke that feeling in us. He knew the moment he met you, you were it. You were whom he was destined to be with, as I knew Robert was whom I was supposed to be with."

"I know you did love Robert, but if you and Nick did not love each other, why did you stay together for so long?" 

"You see if we were together, LaCroix would not bother us, and he did not until I left Nichola. After that, it was back to things as usual between them. I do not know why he held Nichola so close to him, but he did, and Nichola had then and still has a will of his own; LaCroix could not dominate him. Oh he tried, but he never succeeded. I on the other hand, was in that since, weak. I did as he asked, never doubting if it was the right thing to do or not. I just did it. But Nichola, never did." 

"Janette, I know you still miss Robert, and the life you could have had with him."

"Yes, and that is part of what I envy. What I am jealous off. You see, I was never as strong as Nichola when it came to LaCroix, no matter what he has told you. Something Nichola has never been. No matter what, Nichola's will to beat LaCroix, to be free of him, has always made him stronger than I have or could ever be. And I really envy his ability to really know what he wanted in his life, to become Mortal again, even thought I told him constantly it was a waist and a pipe dream. And, I envy the fact that he found you. Don't get me wrong. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him. He is finally happy, something he has not been, since I met him. But I do envy your relationship and your ability to give him a child. I had hoped that Robert and I could have had that life, but it was never meant to be."

"Janette, now you are talking like Nick used to talk. He doubted that too, until we began to see the changes in him. It took several months, but it did eventually happen, so never give up hope. I know from the compassion you show toward other, you are not beyond hope, and I know in my heart, there is someone else out there for you. You just have to be willing to open your heart up and let it happen. And I know it will sadden you to hear this, but if you are with LaCroix, it WILL never happen. He has the ability to suck the life, no pun intended, right out of everyone around him. He will be destined to be alone for the rest of his immortal existence, but you do not have to be. Be strong, and go out on your own, again."

"I know you are right, Natalie, but I do not know if I have it in me, to do that right now."

"You do. You did it once and you can do it again."

"I'll try." She said as she looked down at the sleeping form in her arms. "If it means I will be blessed with something as beautiful as this, I will do it, no matter what LaCroix tries to do, to stop me."

"You will try what," Nick replied as her reentered the room, smiling. 

"It's nothing, really. Natalie can tell you later, after LaCroix and I leave," She said as she handed Alexandria back to Nat. "It's something he DOES NOT need to hear." At that moment, LaCroix reentered the room, with a giant pink stuffed bunny rabbit.

"LaCroix!" Natalie exclaimed. "That is very sweet of you, but I don't think she will be able to play with it for a while." She saw the hurt look on his face, and continued, "But as soon as she can, I WILL make sure she knows her grandfather gave it to her."

"Yes, please do that. But I am afraid Janette and I can not stay any longer. We are expected in Paris tomorrow night and it's nearly dawn now. We must be going so we can find shelter before then."

"LaCroix," Natalie and Nick both said at the same time. "You are welcome to stay at the loft." Nat continued, "I will be here until tomorrow…"

"That is nice of you," Janette replied, "But as we flew by, we noticed you had guests. Nichola's partner the blond and some man I have never seen before. I know your partner knows about our kind, but her gentlemen friend does not. So we really think it best to find shelter somewhere else, but that you for the offer."

"Ok," Nick replied, "But like I said at our wedding reception, you are welcome in our home. That stands true now and always." Both LaCroix and Janette both looked over to Natalie.

"Yes, the welcome comes from me, too."

"But," Nick broke in. "Remember what else I said Janette. As long as you behave yourselves, and you too LaCroix." LaCroix gave him a half wave, indicating he was listening, but he did not like what he was telling him. "Now, you might want to get on your way. You only have a good hour before you will have to find shelter, which will put you into Winnipeg. And, I have a friend…" LaCroix held up his hand, to protest. "Yes, LaCroix. He is one of us, sorry one of you, and he will take good care of the both of you." Nick took out a business card from his wallet and handed it to LaCroix. "Tell him I sent you, and he will take care of all of your needs." 

Janette went over and kissed the sleeping Alexandria on the top of the head, then kissed Natalie on the side of the cheek. "Until we meet again."

"Yes," LaCroix replied as he bowed his head slightly to indicate he too was saying good-by. "Come, Janette. We must be going."

As the door closed behind them, Nick walked over to Nat, kissed her on the forehead and then caressed the side of Alexandria's cheek. When he believed LaCroix and Janette were far enough out of ear shot so they could not hear their conversation, he sat down in the chair next to her and smiled, then asked, "Ok, can you tell me what you and Janette were talking about?"

"Mostly girl talk," She said smiling. "She told me she was jealous of me, but not for the reason you or I ever imagined."

"Not because of me, then."

"No, but because of the fact I was able to have a baby. Your baby. Not that she wants to have your baby, but she does want one, and she's jealous because we were able to produce one, and she and Robert never had the chance."

"So, what is it she does not want LaCroix to know about?"

"Something I told her and she agreed with me."

"What did you tell her," He asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
"Nick, I know you and LaCroix have a love hate relationship and always will. But there is something you must have realized, a long time ago. If you stayed with him, you would never be happy."

"I know that Nat. I've know that for a long time."

"Well in many respects, Janette is just like you. A doomsayer. Everyone and everything is against her. Well, she is feeling sorry for herself, because she lost her chance to have a family when Robert died. And, I told her she was now talking like you used to do talk. You doubted the changes were possible, until we began to see the changes in you. And then I told her to never give up hope and from the compassion she shows toward other, she was not beyond hope, and I know in my heart, there is someone else out there for her."

He kissed her on the side of the cheek. "Only you could see good in a Vampire."

"No, Nick. There is good in everyone, you just have to find it, and that's what I told her. You just have to be willing to open up your heart, and let it happen. You did Nick and look where we are now," She replied as she held Alexandria up to her shoulder, and caressed her back. 

"Yes, she is a miracle Nat."

"Yes, but there is something else I told her, something I know it will sadden you to hear, but I believe it is the truth, and I believe you will too."

"What, Nat?"

"If she stays with LaCroix, it WILL never happen. He has the ability to suck the life, no pun intended," She said giggling slightly, "Right out of everyone around him. He will be destined to be alone for the rest of his immortal existence, but you and Janette do not have to be," she said, as she kissed him on the side of the cheek. "Well, I told her to do like you and to be strong and go out on her own, again." 

He caressed the side of her cheek, then kissed her gently on the lips. "And what did she say?"

"She knew I was right, Nick, and she told me as much." Nick smiled over at her, then she continued, "Then she looked down at Alexandria and caressed her cheek and said she would try, if it meant she would be blessed with something as beautiful as Alexandria, no matter what LaCroix tried to do, to stop her."

"It saddens me to hear you both talk about LaCroix like that. But the truth is, you are right about him, Nat. He does suck the life out of everything and everyone around him. And do you really what to know the truth? He knows he does it, and HE LIKES doing it. It makes him believe he's in control, when in reality, he is not. He just pushes everyone away. Everyone. His own daughter, Janette and I and anyone who ever tired to get close to him."

"Why does he do it?"

"I honestly don't know, Nat," he replied as he took Alexandria into his arms, and hugged her gently to him. "I can only guess during his mortal days, he was believed to be a God, in Pompeii. His subjects bowed down to him and obeyed his every wish and he expected, expects that kind of treatment from everyone who meets him. And on top of all that, he can be considered a pagan, while I was brought up in the church with totally different beliefs. And I know I would never have admitted this while I was still a Vampire, but those beliefs were the only thing that held me together all those years, until I found you." Nat smiled at him, with tears welling in her eyes. "But somewhere deep inside, I still did believe in God, and knew he would release me one day. And he did Nat," He replied as he kissed her gently on the side of the cheek. "The day I met you. I knew deep inside, he would forgiven me that day."

"I am glad you finally realized, you were capable of being forgiven for your sins, Nick. All it took was for you, like I told Janette, to open up your heart and let HIM in."

"I know, Nat," He replied, as he kissed Alexandria on the top of the head. "Now, I have another question for you," he said smiling. "What do you think Tracy and Rodney were doing at our place, instead of being on their honeymoon?"

"I have a pretty good idea," she said grinning. "But they really shouldn't have."

"I know. But just to be nice, we really better act surprised when we get home in the morning."

The next morning, Nick and Nat, with Alexandria in Nat's arms, emerged from the lift, to be greeted with a very hearty but slightly quiet, surprise. The entire coroner staff, and the 96th and the 27th precinct's were there, along with Tracy and Rodney.

Nat ran to Tracy and hugged her hard and replied, "Oh, Tracy! It's beautiful, but you really didn't have to do all this. You and Rodney are suppose to be in the Caribbean, on your honeymoon."

"We decided to change it, when this little thing, she said as she touched Alexandria's tiny hand, decide it was time to met her Mommie and daddy! But don't worry Nat. Instead of leaving this morning like we planned, we were able to switch our reservations for tomorrow morning, instead."

After everyone had gone and generously helped clean the place up, Nat, Nick and baby Alexandria were wiped out. Nick was sitting on the sofa, cradling and singing a lullaby in French to his daughter, as Nat emerged from the landing on the second floor. Tears came to her eyes, as she saw how natural Nick was as a father. She replied as she began to walk down the steps, "You are a natural at this father thing. You know that?"

"Nat, I've had 768 years to practice." He said smiling, then his expression became a little sad as he said, "LaCroix has told me time and time again, that the gift he gave me, the gift turning me into a Vampire was the most precious gift anyone could ever give me. Well, I have news for him Nat, he is wrong. This," he said as he looked down at his daughter in his arms, "Is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me. This is the gift of life Nat, not to be turned into a Vampire, a creature of the night. And, I want to thank you for giving me this most precious gift, anyone could ever give me." He said as his eyes filled up with tears, and he hugged Alexandria to him. 

By the time Nat made her way down the stairs and was sitting at his side, she too was crying. "I know Nick, because she is the most precious gift you could ever give, me. She is a gift we both gave freely to the other and a gift from God."

"I know Nat. I have no doubt that HE was a part of this. And I have to tell you Nat, I love you like no one I have ever met. You never gave up on me like so many others, and I have to say, thank you. Thank you for being there for me, all these years. If it wasn't for you and you encouragement, I would never have made it this far and would not be here with you and our beautiful daughter."

Nat didn't say a word; she really didn't have to. Her eyes were filled with love for Nick and her daughter. She tenderly kissed him and then Alexandria on the side of the cheek, then snuggled beside him, enjoying his warmth. 

Later on that night, Nick and Nat were asleep on the sofa, and Alexandria was asleep in the bassinet next to the sofa, close to Nick and Nat's head. At that moment, a female figure appeared over the skylight: Janette. She was carrying a small bag in her hand. Nick began to arouse from his sleep and saw her and motioned for her to come in. He opened up the skylight, and she flew by his side.

"Janette, what's wrong?" He asked very concerned, whispering.

"I've come to say good-by."

"You did that already, Janette, on my wedding day. But, you did come back to see us. So, what is wrong," He asked very concerned.

She sighed deeply, than sat down in the chair, across from Nick. "I left LaCroix. I told him, I too needed to spread my wings and needed to be on my own for a while. I know he was crushed by it, but it is the first decision I have made on my own, since before."

Nat began to arouse, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Nick what's wrong…Janette? What are you doing here?"

"I…You were right about LaCroix, Natalie, and I have left him."

"I am sorry, Janette. I know it was a tough decision. But being on your own is not that hard. You did it once…"

"Yes, but I have a feeling I was not totally on my own. I suspect he had someone following me…Natalie, I must explain, about how thing were when I was young. A woman was never alone. You belonged to your father, and then your husband. If you were unable to produce a child, you were literally thrown away like dirt and replaced with a wife who could produce a child. Most women who could not, were sold to the brothel. I was one of them, when I was unable to have a child for my husband. I was raped and beaten by many of the men who requested my services, as well as the brothel keeper. That is when LaCroix found me after I was raped, and I've been with him ever since. I have never been on my own, nor made a decision on my own. And when I met Robert, I finally found someone who loved me, just for me. After he died and Nichola made me one again, I had no choice to follow LaCroix again. I want to thank you Natalie, for giving me the courage to leave him and make my own way in this world."

"But he is your master. Won't he be able to find you and do the same thing to you as he did to Nick all those years?"

"Not really, because he is not my master anymore. When Nichola brought me back across, he became my master. But unlike LaCroix, he would never us it as leverage against me. That is not the kind of person he is."

"No, I would never do that," Nick replied smiling. "So, where are you going?"

"I have no idea. I thought Greece sounds good. I have to try to make it on my own. Even when I owned the Raven, LaCroix was always there. And even when I left Toronto the first time, he was the one who actually planted the idea in my head, and the more I think about it, the more certain I am, he had someone keeping an eye on me in Montreal."

Nat looked over at her, smiling. "Janette, I know we have had our differences in the past, but you are always welcome, in our home. Please remember that."

"Yes, Natalie. You do not have to worry about me not keeping in touch, since I am an Aunt now. And even though I will not be here often, I expect to know everything, that goes on in Alexandria's life."

She walked over to the Alexandria's bassinet, and touched the baby that was sleeping peacefully inside. "Sleep well Alexandria. You're Aunt Janette loves you," she said with emotion. She then looked up to Nick and said with blood tears running down her cheek, "Good-bye Nichola, for now. And like I told Natalie, I want to know everything, and I mean everything. My e-mail address will still be the same, but when I do settle down, I will send you the address."

Nat looked over at her and smiled. "Ok, Janette, but do not be a stranger. Please keep in touch."

"I will, so do not worry." She went over to Nick and hugged him hard then whispered, "Don't worry about me, I will be fine. LaCroix was stunned to learn I was actually taking some initiative, but he has no hold on me anymore. He can not make me do anything I do not wish to do. And, I have decided to live my life. I may never find another Robert, but I do want something you have."

Nick looked over at her with a stunned look on his face. What?"

"A baby, Nichola. I have wanted to have a child of my own, since I was mortal. I didn't care, still don't care if I can not go out in the sun, or eat food. But if LaCroix had told me I could never have children, I would not have taken him up on his offer."

Nat rose form the sofa, went over to her and said, "Janette, you will be able to one day, just have faith that you will met someone like Robert again, who loves you unconditionally. "Oh, and we need to tell you something, about the Abarat."

That is a myth. No one has ever…"

"That's where you're wrong, Janette," Nat said smiling. "We found a copy of it on our honeymoon, and the cure, the cure you found by mistake, is the cure written in the Abarat."

But, it's more to it then just taking his blood, a little at a time," Nick added.

"What?"

"It is a three part process," Nick said. "First, you must be loved by someone who does not cower away from your bestiality. Second, you must love this person in return, and third, when you consummate your relationship, you must only take a little blood at a time."

"That is what Robert and I did." 

"Yes, Nat and I, too. But the cower away part, is the key. You must find someone like Robert, who is not scared by the Vampire."

"Yes, he did not do that. And I am assuming, Natalie did not do that either?"

"Not on your life," Nat added to the conversation. "In fact, I am 100% certain, I fell in love with him the very moment I met him."

"Me too," He replied as he kissed her deeply on the lips, then turned around to look at Janette. "It's just that we didn't have all of the pieces to the puzzle. And, the fact that I had been drinking cow blood for almost the last 100 years, didn't help the first time we tried to do it. But after she put me back on human for a month or so, we were able to complete the act, and here we are today."

"So," Janette said a little amused, "What I have been telling you all along was right? The cow blood was no good for you."

"Yes," he replied sheepishly. "I never knew it would make that much of a difference, but here I am today human again and I've never felt better." 

"Well, I must be going,"

"Wait, Janette," Nat replied. "There is a little more."

"More? What more can there be but the cure?"

"We found out from the woman who translated it, that according to the legend of the Abarat once you are fully cured from a cure from the Abarat, it can not be reversed." Nat replied.

"What about my cure and the fact you were able to cross me back over?" Janette replied, skeptically.

"Well," Nick said. "Nat and I thought the same thing, but Lilly, the person who translated it, said she just knew what the legend of the Abarat says. But she did mention something that may make sense of your skepticism.

"What," Janette replied again.

"That, you may not have been completely transformed when I made you a vampire again." 

"Well, that is a possibility, because of the way I lost the last of my vampire abilities," She replied to Nick, then looked over at Nat. "Natalie, do you think if Robert and I had completed the cycle like you and Nichola, I would have been cured permanently?"

"I think so, Janette. I think so," Nat replied, then she smiled a wide smile.

Janette smiled at her in return, something Nick had never seen her give. To him, or anyone. With the smile still on her face, Janette tuned around and walked back over to the bassinet and bent down and gave Alexandria another kiss. After she rose, she gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek, then left by the skylight.

"Nick," Nat asked as she hugged his side. "She is really going to be all right, isn't she?"

"Yes. For the first time in a very long time, I believe so. I feel sorry for LaCroix because we are both gone, but he did it to himself. If he didn't hold the reins so tight, we both might still be with him."

"I know. Some parents are like that, and then have no idea why their children never want to see them. But I can tell you, Nick. I will not do that with our children. You have to protect them, but when they get older you have to give them some lead way, or they will rebel." 

"Yes, But how do you think Janette will do on her own, in almost 900 years?"

"She will be fine, Nick. She will be fine. In fact, within two years, I'm sure she will find her way back to the mortal world. You mark my words. She has a good heart, Nick. She just never realized it, until now."

"I know, Nat. I know. Now, what do you say we get to bed? It has been one heck of a day."

"Yes, but it was a wonderful day."

"Yes, I have to agree. We bring our daughter back from the hospital, our friends throw us a baby shower, and then I find my sister is finally free. Yes, Nat, it is a wonderful day!" He kissed Nat on the cheek, then took the sleeping Alexandria from her bassinet and placed her on his shoulder.

Nick and Nat smiled at each other and climbed the stairs to their bedroom, together.

It was indeed a good day for them and would prove to be the beginning of a wonderful day and a new beginning for Janette as well, because she was free. Finally free of the prison she had been in, for almost 900 years. 

THE END


End file.
